Carousel
by DirtyDianaBJ
Summary: La vida da vueltas como un carrusel sin control. Jacob Black lo descubrió una noche cuando lo que más odiaba se convirtio en lo que más amaba. Jake/Nessie. ¿A.U? Werewolfes&Vampires.
1. Carousel

**_Tanto Twilight como el fragmento de la canción no me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esto esta hecho sin animo de lucro, solo (y puro) entretenimiento._**

* * *

**Carousel**

_"I lost my heart On the carousel..."  
(...perdí mi corazón, en el carrusel...)_

_"What I can't recall Is if there was a girl at all Or was is may imagination?..."  
(Lo que no puedo recordar, Es que si hubiera una chica en esto, ¿O fuera mi imaginación?)_

* * *

**E**l enorme lobo se detuvo en las sombras de una callejuela oscura y maloliente, escuchando. Nada. Se había alejado demasiado de la manada, tanto que no podía oír los pensamientos de ninguno de sus _hermanos_. Pensó que era normal, puesto que había salido corriendo en su forma humana sin dar explicaciones. De todos modos, esperaba que alguno lo hubiera seguido. Siempre era mejor luchar en grupo. Nunca solos, esa era la primera ley de supervivencia.

Lanzó un aullido a la noche, con la esperanza de que Paúl, Embry o incluso Sam lo oyeran. Mantuvo el hocico en alto y olfateó. Todavía podía sentirlo, el hedor de la chupasangre que había seguido hasta Seattle.

Pisando fuerte, volvió a correr.

A pesar de ser tan grande, sus salvajes zancadas lo impulsaban a ir cada vez más rápido. Evitó a conciencia los lugares que los humanos frecuentaban usualmente a esas horas de la noche y derrapo por varias calles. El agua y el asfalto lo hicieron resbalar algunas veces, pero nunca caer, eso no.

Entonces fue cuando la encontró. En un sitio alejado de la pequeña ciudad y completamente desolado. Se escondía entre los restos de un carrusel, devastado por los años y descuidado. Se hallaba en la punta más alejada de lo que alguna vez había sido un parque muy grande, ahora convertido en un terreno baldío. Cuando sus pezuñas se hundieron en la tierra húmeda, avanzo con más seguridad y libertad que antes.

Gruñó, sintiendo la expectativa de la batalla. La oyó dar un grito ahogado y al acercarse más, la vio acurrucada entre dos caballos echados a menos, con la pintura saltada y los miembros destrozados. Muy cerca, les llegaba el chirrido insufrible de unos columpios que se balanceaban con el viento.

Observó que su cuerpo temblaba. La luz le daba de lleno y la convertía en una más de las grotescas figuras blancas y sin vida de ese viejo carrusel. El lobo se agazapó, listo para saltarle encima antes de que pudiera siquiera intentar defenderse.

Fue cuando ella levanto la cabeza, dejando al descubierto una mirada llena de horror, en una suplica silenciosa. Pero el licántropo apenas notó las lagrimas, sumergido como estaba en la profundidad de esos ojos. Abandonó la postura rígida con la que había intentado atacarla y se mantuvo a penas sostenido por sus enormes patas. En solo un momento, su mundo había cambiado. Aquello que odiaba se había convertido en algo a lo que no podría jamás hacerle daño.

Una feroz ventisca trajo consigo un siseo y un olor repugnante. El hombre lobo se obligo a apartar la vista de la chica. Buscó en el fondo de su garganta un gruñido que le sirviera para hacer reaccionar al resto de su cuerpo, pero no tuvo éxito. Había más vampiros. Y estaban enfurecidos. Uno, enorme a su parecer, se lanzo contra él y lo golpeo con una fuerza que lo tomo desprevenido y lo lanzo a lo lejos. Escucho un jadeo y un golpe sordo. Un─¡Hay que irnos!─en lo mas hondo de su inconciencia y luego nada. Cuando volvió a recuperar el sentido, se tambaleaba en la soledad de un paraje olvidado, de frente al carrusel.

Una eternidad después, una voz se abrió paso en el interior de su mente.

─¡Jake!─

* * *

**Notas:** ¿Qué piensan?, por favor, comenten!

**Diana :)**


	2. Uno

**_Tanto Twilight como el fragmento de la canción no me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esto esta hecho sin animo de lucro, solo (y puro) entretenimiento._**

* * *

**-Capítulo Uno-**

La manada estaba descontrolada, eufórica. Gritaban en el interior de su mente, discutían entre ellos, gruñían y pedían explicaciones. Jacob se mantenía en silencio. La realidad era que ni siquiera sabia que decir al respecto. Y lo peor era que no habían podido hacer nada para encontrar a los vampiros, simplemente se habían esfumado. Cuando los otros lo hubieron alcanzado en ese parque abandonado, hacia rato que les había perdido la pista a las sanguijuelas. En ese momento, solo el alfa se había adelantado mientras olfateaba el aire a su alrededor, buscando que no se amontonaran en los suburbios de la ciudad. Los demás estaban escondidos, lo suficientemente cerca como para continuar oyendo sus pensamientos.

Sam había insistido en intentar localizar nuevamente su rastro, pero el joven e impaciente Seth Clearwater lo había retenido a base de lloriqueos por el alarmante estado en el que estaba Jacob. Ninguno le había prestado más atención que la que, para ellos, se debe dar a alguien de quien han recibido la decepción de perder la pista del enemigo. Pero entonces todos se habían concentrado en él.

Se lamentaba quedamente por el golpe recibido, pero su mente estaba fuera de su cuerpo. Jake acusaba un lamento mucho más profundo. Sam le había preguntado que le ocurría, ya que el dolor del golpe no debería haberle proporcionado un daño mayor. Incapaz de mantener resguardados sus recuerdos, sus tormentos, el lobo de pelaje rojizo había dado rienda suelta a las escenas que le perturbaban la mente, deteniéndose en la imagen de la pequeña vampiro.

A pesar de la oscuridad, había apreciado la belleza de su rostro. Las ondulaciones de su largo cabello y el leve y casi imperceptible temblor de sus labios. Sus ojos grandes, de pestañas largas y cuerpo menudo.

Entonces todos obtuvieron la respuesta, jadeando de puro desconcierto.

Imprimación.

Jacob imprimado. De un vampiro.

Y antes de que pudieran armar un alboroto Sam prácticamente lo había arrastrado de nuevo a Forks, directo al bosque de altos pinos que les servía de refugio mientras despuntaba el alba.

Jacob bajo el hocico, observando atento la tierra que se aplastaba bajo sus pesuñas, incapaz de esconder sus vergonzosos sentimientos. Esperando que todo terminara rápido.

"─ _Genial ─escupió Leah ─, lo ultimo que nos faltaba."_

Sam la reprendió con un gruñido y una mirada severa, que se extendió al resto de los intranquilos lobos. De inmediato y ante el peso de aquella orden, todos callaron abruptamente.

Seth se había mantenido fuera de la discusión desde que lo había flaqueado en el camino de regreso, correteando a su lado con preocupación. Y Jacob agradeció que sus pensamientos fueran los únicos que no lo condenaran por algo de lo que no tenía la culpa.

Entonces la mirada del alfa recayó enteramente sobre él, tan imponente como lo demandaba su posición en la manada.

"─ _¿Qué piensas hacer, Jake?_

─ _No tengo idea ─admitió, y se sorprendió a si mismo con las siguientes palabras. Una verdad sacada de lo más hondo de su corazón─:,pero no pienso hacerle daño. No podría."_

Levantó la mirada, observando a Sam, buscando su apoyó. Este solo lo miro, reservándose cualquier opinión al respecto.

Las voces volvieron a alzarse con indignación.

* * *

─ Me pregunto que los habrá llevado a atacarnos de esa manera.

─ Bueno, irrumpimos en sus tierras…

─ Y parecen demasiado recelosos para ser simples chuchos…

─ ¡Emmett!

Renesmee observó la escena desde lejos, abstraída. Mientras para toda su familia era un tema delicado y preocupante, su tío Emmett hacía gala de la poca importancia que le daba. Se acurrucó aún más entre las cobijas, haciéndose un ovillo en el pequeño sillón de cuero. Su padre se había enfadado mucho con ella la noche anterior, cuando por un descuido y sin la menor idea del peligro se había alejado en un pequeño e inocente paseo de nada. Más sin embargo, cuando su tía Alice la había perdido de _"vista"_, todos se habían alarmado. Y a pesar de los regaños, estaba agradecida de no haber sido asesinada por un gigantesco lobo.

─ Renesmee

No tuvo que alzar la cabeza para reconocer el llamado de su madre. Era la única que utilizaba ese extraño nombre para dirigirse a ella, y de todos modos, su voz era inconfundible para sus agudos oídos. La miró sobre su hombro. Sostenía una taza humeante en sus manos. Al ver la calida sonrisa en aquel rostro pálido y ovalado, también se peritito sonreír un poco en respuesta.

En silencio y agradecida, recibió la taza de té.

─ Lo siento ─se disculpó sinceramente. Su madre hizo un gesto de restarle importancia ─,¿qué eran?

Vio como la vampiresa se sentaba con un movimiento fluido en el lugar que quedaba del sillón que ella misma ocupaba.

─ Hombres lobo, _licántropos_… ─frunció el seño ligeramente─ nunca los había visto antes. Carlisle no pensaba que aún existieran.

Renesmee se dedicó entonces a ver como el humo se elevaba en el aire y se perdía imperceptiblemente. Todavía se estremecía con temor al recordar la fiereza del animal que la había perseguido con una furia que nunca había visto antes en ninguna criatura. Esos colmillos devastadores, enormes, quizás más letales que los de ella misma o los de los vampiros que la rodeaban. El gruñido sordo, la gélida mirada.

─ Deberías dormir un poco, cariño…

Pensando que tal vez era lo mejor, se levanto y dejo la taza, con su contenido intacto en la mesita de café que había frente a ellas. Entró al único cuarto de esa gran habitación de hotel y se dejo caer en la cama, exhausta. Sus sueños se vieron colmados por ojos hambrientos, por garras letales y la desconfianza que se le tiene a lo desconocido.

* * *

**Notas:** primer capitulo y no avanza demasiado, pero es mejor que nada, no? XD Gracias **_ninnia depp_** por tus comentarios y **_Víctor_** por tus sinceras y alentadoras palabras **:)**

**Diana**


End file.
